User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 9 Part 1
Kiba: Hello...*Rubs eyes* Shadow: *Clasps my hands behind my back* How are you feeling? Kiba: Tired, the day is early yet I’m already tired Crowe: *Steps out of cave* "Day" is relative here... Shadow: After the day you had yesterday, I am not surprised, Miss Thompson. *There is a glowing white line running from above my left eye, down to my jaw* *The glow fades, the line having turned into a scar* Crowe: Day she had yesterday?.... Kiba: *Looks at Shadow concerned* What happened to your eye? And uh.. It’s a long story... Person I haven’t met Crowe: Oh… Nice to meet you, I'm Crowe, CEO of Black Sun Industries and Laboratories Shadow: Do not worry, Miss Thompson. It is simply from using more power then I readily had available, thus the scar. Kiba: I see... Shadow: But are you alright? Crowe: And you are? *Gestures to Kiba* Kiba: I’m Kiba… And I’m alright, just sleepy from... You know… Proxy stuffShadow: *Nods* I see. Crowe: So... You’re a proxy? Kiba: *Raises eyebrow* You know what that is..? Crowe: Nice too meet you indeed... Never met a real Proxy before And yes... I know a lot about the Fears Kiba: Interesting... Shadow: As he stated, he is the CEO of Black Sun, whose parent organization is Black Eden. Crowe: Yes..... Yes it is... Kiba: *Eyes widen, growls at Crowe* Black Eden... *Tone darkens* Crowe: Oh... You've heard of our work? Shadow: Yes, nothing good. Crowe: Oh? How so? It’s all for the benefit of mankind Kiba: You lay one hand on my lord and I will tear your organization apart from the inside out And its workersCrowe: It’s all... For the benefit of Mr. Kite.. And that’s not my department.... I won't touch your lord You see... My company is a research and development company Kiba: *Glaring* Jack: has joined the chat. Crowe: *Smiles* Jack: Um...sir? *Looking at Crowe* I can help you get whatever you need. Crowe: Hmm? Oh you, uhh.... Jack... Jack: Yes. Crowe: I need nothing at the moment Jack: Okay *Smiles* Kiba: *Eyes narrow more* ... Crowe: I just got bored... And these people interest me a bit I've decided to watch them for a while See what they do Being a CEO gets boring Jack: However. If you lay one hand on me or My Queen. You will wish you were dead. Kiba: I bet we do.. *Growls showing off sharp teeth* ((Just a side note Kiba wears sunglasses to hide her eyes when she is out an about so she looks more human)) Jack: ((Alrighty)) Shadow: ((Also, Shadow has a new scar, running from above his left eye down to his jaw.)) Jack: ((I have a gun)) Crowe: As I explained to Miss Kiba, that’s not my department, I can’t control what the other sub-factions do.... Kiba: I don’t care, you’re still with them Crowe: Yes, so I assume you hate us? Kiba: Of course I do, you are a constant pest to my lord. He doesn’t need humans chasing him as well as Fears Jack: *Smiles* Crowe: Ahh..... So I've heard..... The higher ups are always droning on about how Slendy is soooo bloody evasive, and how if they could only get their hands on some of his DNA, yadda yadda yadda Sooo boring Jack: I could help them with that, It would not be hard, at all. Crowe: It’s not my place to say Kiba: *Growls at Jack* Crowe: I only have my workers research and build what the higher ups, or other buyers, want us to Jack: *Pulls out a revolver* I win. Crowe: Hey, hey, hey... No need for anyone to get violent Kiba: No you don’t *Slenderwalks behind Jack and puts a knife to his throat* Shadow: *Raises hand, the gun glows white hot, and begins melting* Kiba: Stalemate... Jack: *Puts gun away* Don't melt my gun. It's fucking expensive Kiba: *Sheaths knife* Crowe: I would think a Fears servant would not need a gun Shadow: *Clasps my hands behind my back* Crowe: Or a knife Kiba: I don’t, I just prefer not to use my other abilities Jack: I do not, I just like it. Crowe: Ahh... Makes sense Jack has left the chat. Crowe: It would get boring always having an advantage over ones enemies Kiba: Advantage? I wish Crowe: Hmmm.... So it’s not that good of a power I assume? Kiba: It is… It’s just not enough *Looks at wristband* Crowe: Ahh..... Makes sense Kiba: I can be powerful, but Fears... They are one step away from being immortal When they are my main enemy.. I’m not really anything but a source of food Dawn has joined the chat. Crowe: So... They are mortal? Wow... Who knew... Better not tell any other members that.... That could get out of hand Kiba: Some are not I’ll shut up now Crowe: Well..... Still.... Could get bad If that info got out, who knows what chaos would result Kiba: Not much Humans could never kill a Fear Dawn: *Walks in* MostMost people can't kill a Fear Kiba: No, no human could If they do they aren’t entirely human Dawn: I have known... Two… Two people who have killed a Fear Kiba: Did they become one afterwards? Dawn: Yes. Kiba: Then they were half Fear Not entirely human Dawn: No. Mother of Snakes was human before she was Fear Crowe: Oh... Miss Kiba, you misunderstand.... If the info got out to Black Eden... Chaos would result... That would not be good Chaos is bad Kiba: Chaos is all I know Crowe: Hmm... Well... Oh well.. Try order some time~ Shadow: ((Hey Dawn, Shadow has a new scar, running from above his left eye down to his jaw. just so you know.)) Dawn: ((How did he do that?)) Kiba: Order is no fun Crowe: Meh... Oh well Order is all I know Dawn: Order is boring. Crowe: Meh... To each his own.. Dawn: Indeed Crowe: That must be why Black Eden has a lot of haters Shadow: *Watching the horizon, silent an unmoving* Dawn: *Yawns* So boys and girls... What do we do now? Crowe: Hmmm... I'm not sure.... I’m just observing Kiba: *Shrugs* Shadow: *Watching the horizon* Dawn: Shadow stop being a little storm cloud and join the fun! I have cupcakes! *Chuckles* Crowe: Oooooh~ Cupcakes~ Shadow: *Looks back* I do not have fun, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Shadow! You little rain cloud! Get your butt over here before you get a cupcake to the face! Crowe: *Laughs* Feisty little one aren’t we?~ Shadow: *Turns, walks over, my new scar standing out* Dawn: *Growls* That’s not the half.... Whoa! Look what I missed Crowe: What? Dawn: Shadow getting all scarred It much cooler than the chuck that Blank tool out of me Crowe: BLANK? Oh yeah… That man Jack's master Shadow: *Shrugs* Dawn: *Gestures to large patch scar on neck that disappears below the collar of shirt* I learned my lesson - don't let her near you. Crowe: Okay... I'll take your word for it Dawn: *Rubs scar* Yeah if I didn't already have enough of them Crowe: Hmm...*Is staring at Dawn’s scar* Interesting Shadow: Scars are nothing to fret over, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a scared up freak. Bite me. Now do you want a cupcake or not? Kiba: *Walks elsewhere, sits down* Crowe: Sure~ Dawn: *Hands Crowe a cupcake* Crowe: *Eats it* Mmmmm... It’s soooo gooood~ Dawn: They usually are Shadow: *Looks over at Kiba* Crowe: You made these?~ Dawn: No duh Why else is my Proxy symbol a cupcake? Crowe: Damn, you’re a good cook~ Dawn: Nah that’s nothing Crowe: Oh... You’re a Proxy too? Dawn: Pfft no duh *Makes a :P face* Why do you think I call him Martha? Crowe: Wow.... I've now met two Proxies~ Shadow: *Walks over to Kiba* Are you alright, Miss Thompson? Kiba: *Nods* Just thinking.. Shadow: I see. Crowe: So... Dawn is it?.. Are you still working for that chem lab? Shadow: If I may ask, what are you thinking about? Kiba: Stuff... Personal stuff Shadow: Then I will not pry. Dawn: Yes Sir. And I still work for The Lab yes Crowe: Ahh.... Cool.. I was just wondering if you needed a job or not Dawn: Do I know you from somewhere? Crowe: Yeah... Remember yesterday? Shadow: I am here should you need something, Miss Thompson. Crowe: And also a few years ago... At the business transaction thing With your chem lab Did you forget yesterday already? Kiba: *Sighs, looks at floor in thought* Dawn: Yesterday was... Busy with a lot of work and well you try going 100 kilometers per hour on a Yamaha crotch rocket and not forget everything.... *Sighs* Shadow: *Clasps my hands behind my back, watching the horizon* Crowe: Ahh.... Makes sense... Sorry Dawn: *Laughs* Pfft I was having fun I forget everything for a moment Crowe: *Laughs* Crotch rocket in this desert?~ Dawn: Motor bike. Crowe: Ah.. Dawn: And no I was home. I can leave at any time Crowe: Ahh... Then why do you come back? What’s so important with this place? Shadow: *Reaches into my trenchcoat, pulling out a pocket watch, checking the time* ((Since Jared kept jumping the time forward, I'm going to say it's May 1st in game.)) Dawn: *Blinks* I.... Crowe: ((Okay.. That’s fine)) Dawn: *Looks to the East* There is something wrong here Crowe: Ahh... Is it a topic which you would rather stay away from discussing? Kiba: Don’t pry Crowe.. Dawn: *Checks pocket watch that is around my neck* ... It’s too long of a story Shadow: *Puts my pocket watch back in my trenchcoat* If you allwill excuse me, I need to tend to something. ((So, who wants to spy in on Shadow and get a glimpse at his past?)) Crowe: Ahh..Okay~ Fine by me.. ((Me!!!))) Dawn: ((NO ME FIRST)) Crowe: ((We both can!!)) Dawn: ((NO YOU ARE TO LOUD WHEN YOU WALK)) Shadow: *Opens a portal, I walk through* ((Then sneak through that portal before it closes.)) Crowe: ((No I’m not... Am I really? )) Kiba: ((I have a respect for his privacy so I’ll be the decent one and stay behind)) Dawn: *Dives through portal silently* Crowe: *Follows through the portal* Shadow: ((Aw, Kiba.)) Kiba: *Stays behind* ((I’ll brb anyway)) Shadow: ((Well, you don't KNOW it's something private.)) Crowe: *Wearing silencer shoes that my company invented for assassins* Kiba: ((Still I don’t stalk people unless I’m ordered to)) Crowe: (( lol... That’s no fun)) Dawn: ((XD)) Isaac: *Sneaks into portal* Shadow: *Dawn and Crowe are in a large yard, with a very expansive estate standing in the distance, though it looks abandoned* *Isaac is there too* Dawn: *Turns invisible* *Walks normal because I am invisible* Crowe: *Whispers: Wow... He's almost as rich as I am... Maybe richer* *Turns on self-cloaking device* Isaac: *Merges with the shadows* Shadow: ((Crowe, you'll recognize the estate, but you won't remember the family that owned it.)) *You all catch a glimpse of me walking around the side of the estate* Crowe: ((My guy doesn’t remember small things like this)) ((Only things that interest him)) Dawn: * Follows Shadow* Crowe: ((Names clearly aren’t one of those things)) Shadow: ((No, this is the estate where he met Shadow, long ago.)) Isaac: *Keeps Shadow in my sights* Crowe: *Ditto* ((Still... Minor details)) Shadow: *You all see me walking up a hill, where a solitary gravestone stands* Isaac: *Peers at gravestone from the darkness* Shadow: *You all see me place something at the base of the gravestone, and I step back, vanishing* Dawn: *Walks up to gravestone* Crowe: *Moves closer to see if I can read gravestone* Isaac: *Looks at what Shadow placed* Shadow: *The grave is a cross design, the name carved into it reads "Clair Saintcrow", and at the base of the grave is a flower* Dawn: *Sighs softly* Crowe: ((So that’s her last name)) Shadow: *Set into the grave is a picture of a girl with long black hair, kind hazel eyes, and a soft smile* Crowe: Hmm... Shadow: ((Crowe, you remember this girl being with Shadow when you saw him a year ago.)) Crowe: ((Okay...)) That’s sad... She's dead... She seemed so healthy last I saw her Dawn: *Blinks* That’s... That looks like Tessa.... When I was a girl... Same eyes... Crowe: Tessa? Well this is Clair.... Shadow: ((Dawn, not the same person.)) Dawn: I know Crowe: See the name on the grave Dawn: Can't be the same person *Shakes head* I'm foolish Ignore me... My brain pulls wrong parallels. Crowe: It’s fine.... I tend to overthink things sometimes NEO has joined the chat. Dawn: Poor girl... Shadow: *An older man’s voice comes from behind you all* Who are you people, and why are you here? Dawn: *Spins around* I'm so sorry sir! *Holds hands up* Crowe: Hmm... He must have seen through my cloaking deviceShadow: ((13, you aren't here. just an FYI.)) Crowe: *Turns around* Hey..... You’re that butler guy... What was it... Alfred.. Jarvis... No..... Marcus! Am I right? Dawn: *Glares at Crowe* That’s rude! Crowe: What?.. I was trying to remember his name Shadow: *There is a man in his mid-sixties, with gray hair and gray eyes, dressed as a butler* You... You are Mr. Crowe. Crowe: Yes.... How nice of you to remember me~ Shadow: I remember you from the festivity last year. *Looks at Dawn* And who are you, Miss? Dawn: I am no one Sir... I am just a Biochemist.... Sorry to intrude Shadow: It is no problem. I do not have much company nowadays. *Looks down, seeing the flower, Marcus sighs in relief* Crowe: So... Not to be rude but... How did she die? *Gestures to grave* She seemed so healthy last year Shadow: *Looks back at Crowe* First thing’s first, how did you get here? Crowe: We... Uhhh.. Followed Shadow from the Garden of Desolation I was bored Kiba: *Watching from a distance, perched in a tree, eyes narrowed* Dawn: *Glares at Crowe* *Hisses under breath* Crowe: What.. He asked...why should i lie? Shadow: I see. Well, seeing as you know about the Fears, I may tell you. Dawn: You have no grasp on the concept incognito Crowe. Crowe: He found us already What’s the point? Shadow: *Sighs* She was killed by the Fear known as Slender Man, in the woods behind the estate. Crowe: He doesn’t seem to be hostile Oh god... That’s terrible Shadow: The young master... It made him watch... Kiba: *Looks at woods behind me, murmurs to self* Irony... Crowe: *Whispers to Dawn: I would stay silent if I were you* Dawn: *Nods* Crowe: Oh god.... That’s horrible He had t-... To.. Watch? That’s sick Sick, twisted, and fucked up Shadow: Yes... It tortured him while it killed her... Tearing large gashes into his back... Kiba: *Eyes narrow more* ... Crowe: *Hand goes over mouth in utter disgust* Dawn: Those scars.. Shadow: *Shakes head* Things became far worse after that... Crowe: I don't want to know... Shadow: No, you do not. Crowe: Sounds horrible.... Shadow: Suffice to say, after it was all said and done, the young master was a broken man... Crowe: I can see… And if I thought he was depressive before... Wow… Just wow... Shadow: He left, saying that if anyone asked, he had died in the forest with Miss Clair... Crowe: I can respect that Why doesn’t he have a fake grave then? Kiba: tsk *jumps down from tree and walks over slowly* Crowe: it would make the story more convincing Shadow: He comes at the first day of each month, and leaves a flower at her grave. Crowe: No… I mean a fake grave for himself Shadow: *Gestures to the side, where a few other graves stand* The estate staff, as well as a false gravestone for himself. The Fears picked them off... One by one... Kiba: *Comes up behind Dawn* What do you two think you’re doing? Crowe: Oh god.... Kiba: *Looks annoyed* Dawn: *Screams and jumps* Shadow: I'm the only one left here... Dawn: I-I... I'm sorry Crowe: *Turns around* Hello miss Kiba What do you want? Dawn: *Lowers head* Kiba: You should be...*Glances at grave then looks at Crowe* I’m wondering why the hell your stalking Shadow Crowe: I was bored Shadow: *Looks at you all* How many of you are here? Kiba: This is clearly his business... Crowe: Why do you care? Unless.... Dawn: ..... *Blushes deeply* Crowe: *Grins in a weird way at Kiba* Kiba: *Raises eyebrow at Crowe* What? Crowe: Oh... Nothing I don’t want to intrude on your business Dawn: Crow thinks you are having a spring fling with Shadow... Kiba: *Rolls eyes* No I don’t have a thing for the guy, now come on you two... Have some respect Crowe: I only followed hoping to see some action Dawn: *Stifles a laugh* *Blushes* I'm sorry Kiba: Yet you chose to stay? Crowe: Meh... I was curious Shadow: *Sighs, looking at the handful of graves* Crowe: Also... The portal closed behind us Kiba: *Shakes head disappointed* Come on...I don’t like standing over graves... Crowe: *Bows to Marcus* I’m sorry sir... We'll just take our leave now Dawn: *Curtsies to Marcus* Thank you Sir. *Follows Kiba* Crowe: *Follows Fawn* Shadow: *Makes a small bow back* You are all welcome to come back anytime. Kiba: *Walks away, not sparing Marcus a glance* Isaac: *Steps from shadows, follows Kiba* Thank you. Crowe: I might come visit sometime... Dawn: *Punches Crowe* * Whispers* You idiot Crowe: *Whispers: What? Shadow needs more people in his life* Shadow: *Marcus stands by the graves, you can faintly see tears on his face* Kiba: *Operator symbol is visible on my back where my shirt is torn as I walk away, hands in pockets* Isaac: *Glances back at Marcus* Crowe: *Looks at the Operator symbol* What’s that miss Thompson? Dawn: *Hisses back under breath* It's none of our business Shadow: *Marcus sees the symbol, but turns back to the graves* Crowe: *Whispers back: Okay.. I’m sorry.... I’m just not used to doing this stuff... People stuff* Kiba: It is my lord’s claim over me. The reason I have a midriff is because I’m proud to show it. Crowe: Ah... Nice Kiba: Now come along little lambs, we're out of the Garden Isaac: *Stops* Dawn: It's the reason why I have mine on my leg.... I don't want to be labeled as one thing Crowe: Ah... I can respect that Isaac: *Hesitantly keeps going* Dawn: Now behave. Miss Kiba is in charge. And I don't think she would hesitate to slap you Crowe: Why..... I don't need to follow her orders Shadow: *Marcus walks back to the estate, closing the door behind him* Dawn: *Glares* I will slap you now behave Kiba: I have a knife in my pocket for such occasions... *Walks into forest* Crowe: Like I said earlier... Feisty~ Dawn: Oh GROSS! Kiba: *Sighs* Dawn: *Goes silent* Crowe: What? What’s gross? Feisty just means you have a short temper~ Oh… Ooooh... Um... I did NOT mean it in that way Dawn: *Glares silently at Crowe, follows Kiba* Crowe: *To self: I need to work on my people skills* Hmm.... Meh… Got nothing else to do *Follows Dawn and Kiba* Kiba: *Sees an operator symbol carved in a tree* ...We're in my lords territory... Behave yourselves Crowe: I will... I swear Dawn: Yes Miss Kiba Isaac: Sure. Crowe: Hmm...*Looks at Isaac* when did you get here? Isaac: I've been here. Crowe: Okay.... Hmmm NEO: Hmm Isaac: How long will we be stuck in this territory? Kiba: *Shrugs* It depends how much my lord has claimed *Sniffs air* ... Hm. I’ll know when we're out Shadow: *A portal opens, I step out* Isaac: Good. I don't particularly enjoy it here. Dawn: Guys! I know this area. *Grins* Crowe: You do? Kiba: *Looks at Shadow then at Dawn*Crowe: Oh... Hi Shadow Shadow: I suppose I shouldn't be surprised I was followed through that portal. Dawn: Yes there should be a Cabin nearby. *Point at tree by Shadow* See that mark on the tree. I carved it. Crowe: Sorry... I was bored Oh... A cabin? Nice Kiba: Then you lead the way Dawn.. And I’m sorry Shadow for these three Shadow: It is alright, Miss Thompson. Dawn: *Runs through trees, laughing* Kiba: *Follows Dawn at a slow pace* Crowe: *Runs after Dawn, interested* Shadow: *Walks beside Kiba* Dawn: *Sings in German, laughing* Kiba: They are like children... NEO: *Following them, trying not to be noticed* Crowe: *Listening to Dawn sing* Shadow: I do not blame them. Kiba: *Shrugs* Dawn: *Stops at cabin door* THIS IS IT! My home up until two months ago. Crowe: Oooh, nice Shadow: *Looks back, staring directly at Neo* Dawn: *Puts hand on door, sighs* Crowe: You have a beautiful voice, by the way~ Kiba: *Comes up to cabin* This looks cozy... Dawn: I was raised here. Kiba: I see... Dawn: *Opens door* Shadow: *At Neo* If you are following someone, it is best to keep a larger distance, or you will be spotted. Kiba: *Enters cabin* Crowe: *Does too* Dawn: *Enters large front room, twirls in center* *Laughs* Shadow: *Turns back, walks into the cabin* NEO: Dang, I was hoping not to get noticed Kiba: *Chuckles, sees a fireplace, goes over and lights it* NEO: *Enters the cabin* Nice place Crowe: *Looks at Neo* Who are you? Dawn: *Runs up spiral staircase* Kiba: That would be Neo... He's been following us for the last 5 miles Crowe: Ahh... Neo... Interesting name New in Latin... Shadow: *Standing by a window, watching the woods, my hands clasped behind my back* NEO: You guys are a lot more observant then I'd hoped Kiba: I could smell you... And hear you Neo You’re not that stealthy ...*Sighs* We are still in my lords territory.. Crowe: Mmmhmm... So? Jack has joined the chat. Shadow: *Silent and unmoving, watching the woods* Dawn: * Appears at ledge * No duh guys! Where else do you think I was raised! A barn? Jack: (Can someone PM me and explain what has happened?) Crowe: *Walks up the stairs* Nice place Jack: In fact, yes, Lynn Dawn: *Growls* Shadow: ((You just missed part of Shadows back story being revealed, Jared.)) NEO: Hmm, so, what has my favorite band of Fear bait been up to recently? Dawn: As long as you stay out of my bedroom you can go anywhere... *Glares at Neo* Isaac: *Leers at Neo* Bait? Crowe: Okay... I have no need to enter Kiba: *Glares at neo* Dawn: None of your business Neo you can't control me *Disappears down hall* Crowe: Look what you did to the nice young lady NEO: Well let’s face it, you guys attract Fears like meat attracts starving dogs Crowe: They do? Hmmm... This could get interesting Kiba: I do... And Dawn does, sort of Not as many come after her NEO: Also, who's the new guy? Jack: *A portal opens, showing BLANK's throne room, I enter the room and the portal closes* Crowe: My name is Crowe Jack: Hello, everyone Crowe: CEO of Black Eden NEO: Wait, did you say Black Eden Crowe: You'll have to forgive me, I appear to be out of business cards Dawn: YO PET! *Throws book at Jack* NEO: As in the Black Eden Kiba: *Growls* Get out of here Jack, your filthy stench is tainting my lords territory. Crowe: And yes... I did... Because Shadow will correct ‘em if I say Black Sun Jack: *Grabs book in a hand, opens it and reads it* No thank you Kiba. I like it here Dawn: OUT OF MY HOUSE JACK Crowe: Technically I’m the CEO of Black Sun industries, but that’s an extension of Black Eden so Oh... It’s Jack... NEO: Ooh Crowe: It seems you’re not wanted, Jack, please leave Jack: Moby Dick? NEO: Hey, do you need any new scientists, I might have something you'd be interested in? Jack: You have a VERY good taste in book, Lynn And I don't care if I am not wanted. Isaac: Jack. They've all said it. Leave. Crowe: Oohh.... I’m interested now, Neo Uhhmm.... Kiba: *Eyes widen* Neo... Don’t you dare or I’ll be forced to kill you Crowe: Hmm Jack: No. Crowe: Well... I'll give you my business card some time... Come down for a job interview Jack: I'm the fly by your ear. Annoying, never leaving and impossible to kill Crowe: It’s hard to miss... Giant tower with the Black Sun symbol on it Kiba: *Flinches slightly* ... Crowe: As in... The occult symbol Meaning knowledge... I think NEO: Knowledge is power Jack: *Starts reading* Crowe: The laboratories are below the main building Isaac: *A red, faint mist surrounds me and I mutter something as I walk off* Crowe: And indeed it is Kiba: *Shakes head and leaves cabin, slamming door and walking off into forest* Crowe: ((brb)) Jack: Hahaha Shadow: *Watches Kiba leave from the window* Jack: (brb) Shadow: *Walks away, walking out the cabin door, vanishing into a portal* Crowe: She must really care for her master... Basing her assumptions of black Eden on them wanting his DNA Shadow: *The portal closes behind me* Kiba: *Sits in a tree in the forest* Shadow: *I come out near Kiba* Are you alright, Miss Thompson? NEO: Eden wants his DNA Crowe: Yup... I don’t know why exactly Isaac: *Looks at Crowe* I don't trust Black Eden either. Crowe: They don't tell ‘em much NEO: then I'll start on Monday Crowe: Just what to build Okay Good idea Kiba: *Tugging at wrist band, as if deciding whether to rip it off or not, scowling* *Shrugs* NEO: Cause I happen to have some of that lovely DNA Crowe: *looks Isaac* Well it’s hard to trust something when it’s so secretive *To Neo* Wow, really? Nice Shadow: *Sits down* Miss Thompson, I would help you, should you tell me what is the matter. Kiba: *Growls, appears behind Neo and puts knife to his neck* You will die before handing that DNA to them… NEO: Knowledge is power Crowe: Mhm Kiba: *Eyes glowing faintly behind sunglasses* NEO: Death, that'd be new Shadow: *Stands, warps into the cabin* Kiba: Fancy the experience, Neo? I’d be happy to oblige... Hail Slender Man and all that NEO: But I have a better idea *Reaches into his pocket, taking out a syringe of brown liquid* Crowe: Ooh… Is that his blood? Kiba: No its not, trust me *Licks lips* I know, in fact, the foolish assumption that you think I would give you his blood, Neo, is funnyJust the fact you’re willing to do so angers me to the point of killing you Crowe: You must really care for your master NEO: What use would I have for blood Crowe: That’s sweet Dawn: No blood on the floors! Crowe: And... I don’t know Dawn: It will stain~ Crowe: Oh Dawn... You’re okay... Don’t worry I won’t let Miss Kiba kill this guy Dawn: *Glares at Crowe* Kiba: *Growls* That DNA you asked for Neo, it was fake… That was my blood Dawn: I would rather Neo Dead NEO: *Injects himself with the liquid* Worked nicely anyway Dawn: But not on my floors Crowe: Okay... Well I need a replacement chief scientist so... I just hired himIt would be a shame to lose him that quickly NEO: I personally don’t want Neo dead Neo's a nice guy Kiba: *Shaking slightly, baring sharp teeth* ... Crowe: you are Neo, fool *Laughs* NEO: I know I am, it's just a little commentary Crowe: *Chuckles* Kiba: No use killing a fool while he suffers from the torture of his own mind *Kicks Neo away* NEO: Nice to see you too Crowe: Hey... I kinda need him in one piece.... Well..... We don’t really need his legs... But other than that don’t break anything Dawn: I'll be your Lab Techie... NEO: Legs are used for moving Moving is required Kiba: You have got to be kidding Dawn! Jack: *Sighs, puts book down* Crowe: You want a job too miss Lynn? Well we have two other positions available too Jack: May I have a Job? Kiba: *Rage is increasing, grabs hold on wristband tightly* Crowe: Oh come now Kiba... Not everything we do is for Black Eden No Jack.. I don’t trust you Jack: My Queen has not given me very interesting things to do as of late. Kiba: But you’re still involved with them Dawn: *Falls silent* I suppose not... I wasn't thinkingJack: I simply need things to do. Kiba: And you’re not against them Crowe: So? That doesn’t mean I’m a deranged psychopath like you seem to believe Jack: But I am. Kiba: You’re all deranged psychopaths to me Jack: And you, to us. Crowe: Meh..... You must have had a hard life Shadow: *Looks at Kiba* Miss Thompson, please stay calm. Jack: Anyways, I know where I am not wanted. Crowe: Mhm Kiba: *Growls at Crowe* ... Don’t… Push me Jack: I bid you all a good night. Crowe: Please leave Jack… I would hate for a fight to startKiba: Good night Annie Dawn: *Giggles* Annie? Jack: *Opens portal to Crimson Isles, leaves* Only MY Queen may call me that. Dawn: I like that. Annie Kiba: Anarchist, Annie It works Jack: And even then, rarely *Portal closes* NEO: I like that Annie. Annie Anarchist Kiba: *Lets go of wrist band, sighs* Crowe: So Dawn.... Would you like a temporary internship before you decide if you really want to work for us? Dawn: Nope Crowe: Okay~ That’s fine Dawn: I won't take it. Kiba would kill me Kiba: Yes I would NEO: ((brb)) Crowe: Well... I’m sorry to hear that... I've heard you’re a great worker Dawn: *Growls* From who What do you know Crowe: I looked up your records at the chem lab *Holds up PDA* I have access to things like that Sorry... Have I intruded? Dawn: *Eyes widen* Don’t you dare Crowe: *Bows* If I have wronged you I’m so sorry Dawn: THAT’S ALL MY WORK! YOU BASTARD... Crowe: I just was reading through it... Nothing big I’m so sorry *Bows apologetically again* Here....*Breaks the PDA* Dawn: *Growls* My work Mine! Crowe: It’s not like there was anything bad in there... Was there? Dawn: *Storms off swearing in German* Crowe: I’m not stealing or anything... *Hits head on the wall* Idiot... I’m such an idiot Kiba: *Smacks Crowe on head* Idiot Isaac: I'd recommend leaving her work alone, all of it, in the future. Shadow: *Turns to Kiba* Are you alright, miss Thompson? Crowe: Okay... I will It wasn't even her work... It was what her superiors have said about her Kiba: Yes I’m just fine, you have some scissors for this thing? *Holds up wristband* Crowe: They all seem to think she’s very competent and a great worker Shadow: You wish to remove it, Miss Thompson? Kiba: *Sighs* I don’t know… I’m still deciding on it Shadow: I see. Kiba: *Nods, sits down* ... Crowe: *Sits on couch* Hmmm... Shadow: *Sits down across from Kiba* Are you sure you are alright, Miss? I would help, if you tell me what is the matter. Kiba: I don’t need help *Growls and narrows eyes* Shadow: *Shrugs* I am here if you need anything, Miss Thompson. Kiba: *Closes eyes, removes sunglasses, wiping them then puts them back on* I know.. But I don’t need anything NEO: ((back)) Shadow: *Shrugs* Crowe: *Looks at Kiba, then at Shadow, chuckles quietly, then goes back to thinking quietly* Isaac: *Glances at Crowe* NEO: Hmm Isaac: *Sits in a corner* Crowe: Hmmm... I should go apologize NEO: Probably Or don’t Your choice Crowe: Well... What would someone normally do? Kiba: Leave and jump off a cliff Crowe: Ha ha… Very funny NEO: Apologize Kiba: That wasn’t a joke Please do Crowe: Why are you so down in the dumps Kiba? Kiba: Many reasons none are your business Crowe: Okay... I'll be back*Walks upstairs and knocks on Dawns door* Isaac: Kiba... How far into the territory are we? Dawn: *Swears in German at door* Kiba: Pretty far, this is basically smack dab in the middle Isaac: That explains it. NEO: Woot Crowe: Um... Can we talk? NEO: Maybe I'll actually get that DNA Kiba: No you won’t… I’ll make sure of it Just because my lord has claimed this area doesn’t mean he's here... In fact this is just hunting grounds And he has over 100 more Isaac: Chance of him being here is slim. Good. Crowe: Miss Lynn? Dawn: Go! AWAY! Crowe: *Frowns* Look... I'm sorry I was just seeing what your superiors thought of you They all say you’re a very hard worker I wasn’t looking at your work records NEO: Hmm Isaac: *Looks at Neo* What? NEO: I want to see a Fear, I have DNA to harvest Kiba: Okay first chance I get I’m killing Neo Crowe: Hey... I need him... Unless anyone else wants to fill the position Kiba: ... I dislike him and frankly I want to kill something, I don’t have to, I just want to *Leans back* Dawn: *Walks out of room* Neo you are so stupid! Isaac: You always have the chance, Kiba. It's simply a matter of taking it. Dawn: Do you not realize where you are? Crowe: *Bows to Dawn* I'm sorry Dawn: *Puts hand up to Crowe* Sush, you Crowe: *Nods acknowledgingly* ((God I spelled that horribly wrong… Not even spellcheck could correct it)) was how he tried to spell it. Major fail!NEO: I know exactly where I am A cabin in the woods owned by tall thin and faceless himself Dawn: Yes He is so blind isn't he Miss Kiba Kiba: I know... Dawn: It’s hilarious Jack: *Walks through a portal* Kiba: It’s annoying Jack: ‘Allo, *Closes portal* Crowe: Oh... He's back *Facepalms* Jack: By My Queen's command only Kiba: *Growls fiercely* Crowe: Oh? NEO: I'm glad you find me funny Kiba: (brb) Crowe: ((ok)) Jack: She wants me here, I come here. Isaac: ... Dawn. Crowe: Why does she want you here? Isaac: Is there a mirror here? Dawn: Yes Jack: Hahahahaha Hahahahahahahahahahhahhahaa Isaac: Where? Jack: I shan’t tell you, Dawn: In the bathroom down the hall Isaac: Thanks. *Walks into the bathroom, locks the door* Jack: Miss Lyyn. Dawn: WHAT! Jack: I wish to offer my apologies Dawn: HA! Jack: *Sincerely* I truly do. Dawn: Apologies don't fix scars! Jack: I understand that. Dawn: I get looks! And scoffs Jack: I promise that I will protect you from BLANKQUEEN from now on. Dawn: Pfft Crowe: *Places hand on Dawn shoulder* Please calm down, I don’t want a fight to start Jack: She will never harm you. Dawn: I like fighting with her! Crowe: Dawn… Please Dawn: I ain't glass Crowe: I know Dawn: I can hold my own ground! Kiba: (Back) *Leans further back trying to stay calm* Crowe: I just don’t like fights I don't like seeing people fight Jack... Please leave Dawn: Well boo hoo! This is what happens Jack: *Bows* I promise you she will not hurt you. Kiba: Well you’re going to hate it here Crowe Crowe: .... Oh well Kiba: We're always at each other’s’ necks Dawn: *Slaps Jack* Crowe: I guess I'll have to get used to it Dawn: You lying cheat I don't like you Jack: AH Dawn: Annie *Growls* Jack: You’re strong, I give you that. Crowe: This is really how humanity is?... It’s kind of sad Jack: Please do not call me that. Dawn: Annie, Annie Jack: I truly am trying to mend our relationship. Kiba: No it isn’t… Humanity is wonderful Isaac: *Walks back out from bathroom, a bit of white showing under my hood* Dawn: HAS A BIG FAT FANNY! *Laughs hysterically* Jack: *Growls* You know what? NEO: Hmm Jack: I will enjoy the day your Lord is DEAD Dawn: *Punches Jack* Jack: I will dance that day until I pass out from fatigue Crowe: *Cowers behind Dawn* Jack: *Punches Dawn* Crowe: Please guys... Stop!!! Dawn: *Draws sword whip* Shadow: *Walks over* That is enough. Dawn: BRING IT ANNIE Jack: *Pulls out gun* Kiba: *Tackles jack to the floor strangling him* I say when it’s enough Jack: *Fires it at the roof* Crowe: Please NO!!! Jack: *Punches Kiba in the face* Dawn: *Collapses* No! Shadow: *Holds hand up, the gun vanishes* Kiba: *Is shot in shoulder, winces, cringes from punch* Crowe: Dawn? What’s wrong? Jack: *Kicks Kiba to the ground* Kiba: *Falls onto floor* Isaac: *Grabs Jack's arms* Enough. Jack: *Grabs her wrist* Dawn: *Hyperventilates* Shadow: *Blurs forward, grabbing Jack and launching him across the room* Jack: OOF Kiba: *Holds shoulder, sits up* Shadow: *Stands between him and Kiba* Jack: *Laughing* Crowe: *Holds Dawns shoulders* Calm down... Just slow your breathing Isaac: *Looks at Kiba* Kiba: *Sunglasses have fallen off in the fight* Jack: *Steps on the glasses* Kiba: *Black eyes glare at Jack angrily* Jack: Oh, hey Black eyes. NEO: Hmm Jack: I would call you a freak. NEO: I like them Jack: But Blank has black eyes too Shadow: *I walk over to Jack, grabbing him by the throat* Jack: ACK Shadow: *Lifts him off the ground, squeezing* Jack: ACK Kiba: Shadow put him down... This kill is mine *Stands up* Crowe: Dawn? You okay now? Shadow: *Slams him against the ground, lets go* Jack: OOF Kiba: *Licks teeth, stomps on Jacks stomach* Jack: *Stands up, grabs Kiba's wrist* *Tears the wristband off* Isaac: *Punches Jack* Kiba: *Wristband won’t come off* Isaac: *Shoves him against a wall* Shadow: ((You can't Jared.)) Jack: ((Dammit)) Shadow: ((Only she can take it off.)) Jack: ((Alrighty)) Crowe: Dawn? Jack: *Nose is bleeding, has bruises all over my body* Isaac: Enough, Jack. Jack: NO! Kiba: *Growls and tears wrist out of his grip* Crowe: *Picks Dawn up and sets her down on the couch*Isaac: Yes. Jack: I will not leave until my work is done! Or until I am called back! Isaac: *Head-butts Jack* Basta! Shadow: *Places a dagger against Jacks throat, my tone and gaze emotionless* If you harm Miss Thompson again, I will end your life.Jack: Fine. I will not harm Kibbles. Crowe: Dawn... Are you okay? Kiba: *Growls* Shadow: You will not touch her. You will not speak to her. Kiba: Shadow. Back off. Shadow: *Steps back* Jack: Fuck you Kiba Kiba: *Eyes are narrowed* I will not be protected like some weakling Jack: *Opens portal, leaves* Crowe: Someone help... I think something might be wrong with Dawn Kiba: You’re just proving my weakness Isaac: *Glares after Jack* Jack: *Portal closes* Shadow: *Looks at Kiba* I did not mean to imply that, MissThompson. You are anything but weak. Kiba: *Growls* Then stop treating me like I can’t fight for myself Shadow: *Nods* My apologies. Isaac: *Walks over to Dawn and Crowe* Crowe: Someone help!!! Isaac: Kiba, what's wrong with her? Kiba: I don’t know.. Crowe: She started hyperventilating And she's been very quiet I’m worried I don’t want to lose my new friends Shadow: *Walks over to Dawn, places my hand on her shoulder* Dawn: *Screams* Don’t... Touch me! Shadow: *Pulls hand back* Kiba: *Kneels in front of Dawn* ... Dawn Dawn: *Puts hands over ears* Don't… ... Don't Kiba: *Wraps arms around Dawn carefully* … It’s alright Dawn: *Shakes* Stop... Please stop Crowe: *Looks at Dawn, worried* Shadow: Miss Dawn, please stay calm. Dawn: * Tries to calm breathing* Shadow: That's it, Miss Dawn. Deep breaths. Dawn: That... Idiot.. Kiba: Shh... *Lets go* Dawn: *Puts head in hands* I go into... Sh-sh-sh..... *Takes another deep breath* Shadow: Please, try to relax, Miss Dawn. Crowe: Please do... I don’t like seeing people all stressed like this Dawn: Sh-sh shell shock… With guns *Shakes head* Kiba: Ah of course… I’m sorry *Hugs Dawn again, strokes her hair*Calm down... Dawn: It's, it's *Rests head against Kiba* I'm sorry Isaac: ... Kiba: *Hums song which Dawn was singing earlier* ... One of you go get her some tea or something *Continues humming, rocking slowly* Crowe: *Looks at Dawn with sorrow in my eyes* Dawn: *Blinks* How... How do you know that song? Shadow: I'll fetch some tea. Crowe: *Walks into the kitchen and looks for tea* Kiba: I’ve heard my lord recite it to me many of times Shadow: *Walks into the kitchen, begins preparing some tea* Crowe: Hey.. I was here first!! * O^O * Oh well... Dawn: *Laughs weakly* Kiba: I get many of nightmares and he tends to calm me down that way *Smiles* Isaac: *Sits in a corner, fiddling with my hood* Shadow: *Continues making tea* Dawn: OhOhThank you Kiba.... *Sighs* I... just I can't c-con-control it. Crowe: Maybe... I might know some people who may be able to help Shadow: *Finishes the tea, brings a cup of it to Dawn* Dawn: *Shakes head* No they... They try... It-it-it *Tries to breath* Crowe: *Puts hand on Dawns shoulder* Sorry... Please try to stay calm Kiba: *Begins singing the song to Dawn softly* Dawn: *Rests head against Kiba eyes droop* Isaac: Does Dawn have any instruments? Kiba: *Shrugs, continues singing, rubs Dawns back* Isaac: *Sighs, continues to fiddle with my hood* Dawn: *Snores softly* Shadow: *Sets the tea on the table* Kiba: *Slowly stops* ... *Picks Dawn up carefully* Crowe: Hmmm Shadow: *Walks to the window, clasps my hands behind my back, watching the woods, silent and unmoving* Kiba: *Goes to her room putting dawn into bed, sets tea down on the table next to her bedside and sits on window ledge* Isaac: *Stands, steps outside* NEO: Hmm Isaac: *Starts humming* Crowe: *Looking over Dawns bookshelves* Isaac: *Walks in, joins Crowe* She has an interesting collection...Crowe: Nope... Nothing I haven’t read Isaac: *Sighs, picks out a book, sits in a corner and starts to read it* Crowe: *Sigh* Kiba: *Asleep on window ledge* Crowe: Heh... NEO: I'd kill for a violin right now Dawn: *Sits upright in bed, panting* Kiba: *Rests head on Dawns window during sleep* Crowe: *Hears Dawn* *Walks into her room* Are you okay? Dawn: *Looks around* ... No. Oh… Thank God. Crowe: What’s wrong? Kiba: *Flinches a little from noise* Dawn: N-nothing. Nothing *Curls into ball* Nothings.. Kiba: *Stirs* Crowe: Are you sure? Dawn: *Closes eyes* Isaac: *Appears in doorway* Crowe... Let them sleep... Crowe: Okay... I was just checking *Shrugs* I’m not used to all this... Talking to people that is I mean... Clients and workers sure... But normal people Isaac: It's okay. Kiba: *Sleeping again* Isaac: *Goes back to reading the book* Crowe: *Sigh* NEO: *Walks up to Crowe* So, what's it like at Eden? Crowe: Meh... It’s not one place NEO: I know But, where you work as a reference, what's it like Crowe: I’m the CEO... I don’t do much So... Boring NEO: Get to know people then Spy on them Crowe: Nah... Don’t feel like intruding on anyone’s business intentionally NEO: Aw, but it's so much fun Crowe: Meh.....to each his own. Hmmm... Hold on *Walks into Dawn room and closes the door* *Walks out* Dawn: *Laying still in bed* Jack: *Comes in through portal... Again* NEO: Hmm Jack: Hello. NEO: Why are you so attached to this girl you barely know? Jack: Who? Crowe: You, Jack Jack: And who am I attached to? NEO: No, you Crowe Crowe: Oh.. NEO: And hello jack Crowe: *Whispers something to neo* NEO: How's Queenie? Jack: She is... Well NEO: Good Tell her to get me that DNA ASAP Jack: Who's DNA? NEO: Queenies Crowe: Your Queen, duh Jack: WHAT?! NEO: Yes Jack: *Growls* Why do you need it?! Isaac: *Sets down book, stands* NEO: So I can be who I want to be Become what I am meant to become And I need her DNA for that She is a Fear after all Jack: I... Funnily enough... *Holds up several black hairs* I think these are hers Crowe: *Snickers* Jack: Don't ask. Crowe: Oh... I don’t think I need to ask to know why *Snickers again* Jack: What are you... Crowe: ((keep in mind Crowe is basically a slightly more mature twelve year old in a 17 year olds body)) What do you think? Jack: ((AH, well, I know what he is thinking)) Crowe: ((Mhm)) Jack: *Grabs Crowe by the neck* *Growls* NEO: *Grabs the hair* Thank you, I'll distil that Jack: *Lets go* You have three warnings Crowe: Hey, hey, hey... No need for violence Jack: That was warning one Crowe: You sent that nice girl into shell-shock earlier Jack: Good. Crowe: Scum... That’s what most people would describe you as... I think Jack: Either way, you’re right. *Growls and sits down* Crowe: So why are you back here? Jack: Because I was bored Crowe: *Laughs* Ditto *Whispers something into Jack's ear* NEO: Same Jack: What? NEO: Bored Jack: Fine, fine, fine Crowe: *Smiles* Good Isaac: *Sits down, starts to read book again* Crowe: Hmmm... NEO: Hmm What I wouldn't kill for a violin right now Crowe: Hmmm... NEO: Hmm Crowe: *Starts singing "Viva la Vida"* Jack: *Starts humming “When You’re Evil”* NEO: ((God damn I love that song)) Crowe: ((Which one)) Shadow: ((Viva La Vida is amazing.)) Crowe: ((I have both of these songs memorized 100%)) ((When You’re Evil and Viva la Vida)) NEO: ((Both)) Shadow: ((I've memories Viva La Vida, but not When You're Evil.)) Crowe: ((Indeed, they are my two favorite songs)) Jack: I'm the fly in your soup I'm the pebble in your shoe I'm the demon in your bed I'm a bump on every head I'm the peel on which you slip I'm a pin in every hip I'm the thorn in your side*Breaks out into singing* Crowe: ((Apparently I’m a good singer ;-; ... The choir teacher asked me to join)) ((I politely declined)) Shadow: ((Oh, I'm a terrible singer.)) Crowe: ((lol… I always thought I was… But apparently not)) Kiba: ((I’m terrible)) (( T^T I’m awful at musical things)) Shadow: ((I bet you aren't, Kiba.)) Crowe: ((Bullshit Kiba.. I’ve heard you, you’re pretty good)) Jack: ((Where did you hear her?)) NEO: ((I'd like to hear)) Crowe: ((You sang on Skype once, remember?)) Kiba: ((No I didn’t)) Jack: ((RP, please?) Kiba: ((I refused very vividly)) NEO: ((We should do karaoke some time)) Dawn: ((Luna throws books at me when I sing) Kiba: ((No)) Crowe: ((Rly? I thought you did)) ((lol Dawn)) ((Why?)) Dawn: (Crow I sang I was mad at Dae and Luna thinks I'm horrible)) Jack: (Can we get back to the RP now?) Crowe: ((lol... I’m pretty sure I’ve hear you sing... You’re not bad at all)) ((Sure Jared… It’s kinda dead though)) NEO: ((Sure)) Jack: ((I has some ideas)) Kiba: ((No one shall ever hear my crow like crooning)) Crowe: ((I want to… I doubt you’re that bad)) Shadow: ((But Kiba, we had a deal.)) Jack: *Gets up, and walks out of the room* Dawn: ((o.o Tumblr just melted my brain x.x)) Crowe: ((Most people who think that they suck are actually quite good)) ((lol Dawn why?)) Dawn: ((Nope)) Jack: *Walks to where Morgan is* Shadow: ((Kiba, you said if I ever sing a song for you, you would sing one for me.)) Jack: Hehehehehe.... Kiba: ((Aw man... )) Shadow: ((Jared, don't even try it.)) Kiba: *Opens one eye, glares at Jack* Step away.. Jack: *Opens a portal, grabs Morgan, and enters, closing it behind me so NO ONE can enter* Nope. Isaac: *Rises* Kiba: *Eyes widen, dives after him* ... Jack: *Portal is closed* Isaac: *Walks up stairs, looks at Kiba* Shadow: ((Dude, I'm going to kill your character next time I see him.)) Isaac: What just happened? Jack: ((I know :P )) Dawn: ((O.o EEEP I was sleepin’!)) Crowe: ((Dude… My guy told you not to touch her fag)) Jack: (( -_- )) Isaac: ((You kinda forgot something, Jared...)) Shadow: *Walks up the stairs, enters the room* Isaac: Kiba, what happened? Where's Dawn? Jack: ((What?)) Isaac: ((You'll see...)) Kiba: *Eyes wide, staring at ground* NEO: *Follows Shadow* What happened here? Crowe: *Ditto* Shit… She’s gone Goddammit Isaac: ... Shadow: It would seem Jack took Miss Dawn. Kiba: *Growls with fury* Isaac: I need a closet. Jack: *In the Crimson Isles* Shadow: ((We know.)) Crowe: Hmmm.... Jack: ((I know, I meant to do the * * thing )) Isaac: Kiba. Darkness. Now. Where is a closet? Crowe: *Sits down and focuses* Kiba: Have a look around Crowe: *Closes eyes, appears to be meditating* Shadow: ((Jared, you forget that I got into Crimson Isles of my own accord last time.)) *closes eyes* Isaac: *Walks into a closet* *Disappears into the shadows* Jack: ((So? that was because I opened a portal and left it open Shadow: ((no it's not.)) Kiba: *Slenderwalks* Shadow: ((Shadow didn't even know about your portal, he used his own.)) Isaac: ((You kinda lost here, dude)) Dawn: (( T^T why can I never finish a nap peacefully)) NEO: ((Why not)) Crowe: ((lol... idk)) Dawn: ((I LIKE SLEEP)) Shadow: *Vanishes from the room, reappearing in Crimson Isles* Crowe: ((I know you do~)) Jack: ((http://us14.chatzy.com/42286486493306))Shadow: ((Really?)) Jack: ((I had it for a four-way thing, Jack, Kiba, Dawn, Blank only))(( -_- )) Crowe: ((ogw Jared)) Jack: ((I hate myself)) Crowe: ((Now everyone is going to be there and it will be redundant)) Jack: ((I KNOW!!)) Shadow: ((Dude, the point of having this wiki was so we wouldn't NEED Chatzy. -_- )) NEO: ((And gone)) Dawn: ((You know what http://25.media.tumblr.com/605bb44dd77df85061e8140ad77ea701/tumblr_mlimou9yll1s7mzuro1_500.gif) ((http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9wjxxtVxd1rfjt4so1_500.gif ** )) NEO: ((Gotta think whit through first though Jacky)) Jack: ((I NEO: ((you)) Jack: ((I hate myself.)) NEO: ((Don’t)) Crowe: ((lol)) Jack: ((I made a Chatzy room for no reason... Rogue, don't you think it is somewhat unfair that your guy can do practically anything?) (He seems like Superman... On crack)) Crowe: ((Indeed)) ((Or Jesus Batman)) Jack: ((Yep, a private dimension, accessible only by the servants or Fear themselves)) Shadow: ((I'm just spectating. Calm the fuck down.)) Jack: ((Not anymore.)) ((I know, but just saying)) Crowe: ((Hey Jared, have you even read Daemon’s page?))Jack: ((Nope)) Crowe: ((I mean, I know he’s the founder but, it’s kind of too much)) ((He’s practically a godmodder)) Jack: ((Will see now)) Jack: ((My guy can open portals to... One place... And he can fight well)) Crowe: ((My guy is worthless in a fight)) Shadow: ((And Jared, Shadow can't "do anything". The reason he was so unstoppable during that fight was because he was overloading himself to try and beat them.)) Isaac: ((Jared, are we permitted to enter the fight when we see fit?)) Jack: ((it is between Blank, Kiba, Dawn and I)) ((The rest can just kinda watch what happens)) Isaac: ((Alright, I'll just wait and watch)) Shadow: ((Well, I'm bored now.)) Crowe: ((Mhm)) Isaac: ((Yep.)) NEO: ((Same)) Shadow: ((I mean, what are we supposed to do while this goes on? Twiddle our thumbs like a bunch of idiots?)) Crowe: ((I’m fine with that)) ((It should be over soon)) Isaac: ((I was kinda hoping we could do... SOMETHING in there, but meh. I'm good with watching what happens. It's kinda like a movie.)) Shadow: ((I'm not. the point of joining an RP is to actually do stuff, not watch other people do stuff.)) Jack: ((If you WANT, you can join)) Crowe: ((Mhm... Well... We weren’t supposed to know about it apparently)) Jack: ((Indeed)) Dawn: ((JARED DID YOU JUST KISS BLANK O.e)) Isaac: ((If I do interfere, it'll only be to save someone. So probably I won't need to join.)) ((O.O)) Jack: ((Indeed I did, Lynn)) Crowe: ((oh dawn...you seem to ahve missed out on that detail))Dawn: ((o,e)) Jack: ((Me and Blank are dating, even if Blank is only going to manipulate him and crush him)) Crowe: ((Indeed she will)) Dawn: ((Ick no offence but ick)) Isaac: ((But, Jared, that's alright if I do that? I won't just jump in, but... If I feel needed, I don)) Shadow: ((For crying out loud. I'm not standing around anymore. My guy is supposed to protect Kiba.)) Crowe: ((Horribly... Slowly... Mercilessly)) Jack: ((Hahaha, yeah, it is sick,)) ((Sure, you can join)) Isaac: ((Just have to sit there?)) Dawn: ((Oh so I'm not good enough?)) ((I can play hero)) Crowe: (( XD )) Jack: ((You can all join, if you wish)) Crowe: ((I have no need )) ((My guy can't do shit )) Isaac: ((Dang, Shadow, your guy's pissed it seems.)) NEO: ((Lovely stuff to come back to)) Crowe: ((Mhm lol)) Shadow: ((He's sworn to protect, that's what he does.)) Jack: ((Indeed, but my guy still hates him)) Isaac: ((But still, for 0 emotion, he seems mad)) Jack: ((Indeed)) Crowe: ((XD)) Dawn: ((Well I had it. I could have done it.... I have saved Kiba before)) Jack: ((XDD)) Shadow: ((He told Jack that if he hurt her, he'd kill him.)) Jack: ((No, you cannot be a heroine it seems Dawn... Not yet, young one... Soon)) Crowe: ((I was imagining him yelling "JUSTICE!!!!" while slashing Jack's throat)) Jack: ((I never hurt her!)) ((Blank hurt her, if anything)) Shadow: ((Technically, you are responsible for this.)) Isaac: ((True, as Jack took Dawn to the CI)) Jack: ((Indeed, I am not denying it)) ((CI... Chaos Insurgency... Crimson Isles... O_O )) Crowe: ((lol)) Isaac: ((O^O)) Jack: ((Why does every RP guy I have live in the CI oh some sort!)) Crowe: ((lololol)) Isaac: ((No idea.)) NEO: ((idk)) Crowe: ((Hey Will, drop Jack in a vat of chemicals)) Jack: ((NUUU!!! Do not kill Jack!)) Crowe: ((Not kill him dude)) Jack: ((D: He just did what he was ordered!)) Dawn: ((If Will doesn't I will)) NEO: ((Give him to Neo)) Isaac: ((I like how BLANK is trying to freeze everyone... Where the Didect is, time doesn't exit :P)) Shadow: ((I'm keeping him out of the fight, that's all.)) NEO: ((He needs subjects)) Isaac: ((Many rules don't apply where I am)) Kiba: ((Btw HI blank isn’t freezing time, she uses telekinesis)) Isaac: ((Meh, same basic principle of what she's doing, right?)) Kiba: ((No)) ((Pretty different)) Jack: ((She literally stops your muscles from moving)) Isaac: ((Time frozen, people don't move. I meant the effect of nobody moving at all. That's what I was getting at.)) Kiba: ((Yeah)) Jack: ((I suppose)) Isaac: ((But my point being, nonetheless, my guy is just a bit slower where he is.)) NEO: ((Hmm)) Isaac: ((What?)) NEO: ((idk)) Isaac: ((What's a really strong, almost metallic rope-like material?) ((Like carbon fiber knifes, but more... Rope-ish)) NEO: ((Carbon fiber rope)) ((Cable)) Isaac: ((Which one's stronger?)) NEO: ((Same thing)) Isaac: ((Ah, Okay. Is that pretty much it or is there more?)) Crowe: ((13, are you coming?)) NEO: ((Sure)) Isaac: ((Carbon-fiber rope, alright)) Crowe: ((Oops, wrong one)) ((Or not)) ((I meant to the one I PMed to you)) ((Come on, we need you to be part of this blasphemy)) Category:Blog posts